


Count On Me

by xAliceinwonderland



Series: Don't Stop Believing [3]
Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 16:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAliceinwonderland/pseuds/xAliceinwonderland
Summary: Marco finds himself needing a little comfort after his last corner crash in Le Mans.





	Count On Me

As he came round the last corner he could see the bodies and bikes on the floor, but they were all bunched so close together he didn’t have time to look and see who was involved, he had to focus on finishing. As he crossed the line he glanced up at the big screen just in time to see the fallen rider limp away surrounded by marshals, pulling back into the pit lane he headed for his box before much to his confusion being redirected to park ferme. 

As he parked his bike and took off his helmet he exchanged confused looks with Andrea unsure about what had happened or why he had ended up here, but then almost as soon as he arrived he was being told to leave as there had been a mistake. Grabbing his helmet he began the walk back down the pit lane leaving the bike for the mechanics to sort out, but as he walked past the prustel pit box he was surprised to see the screens already up blocking anyone from seeing inside. 

The screens instantly raised his suspicions and although he knew he shouldn't look he couldn't stop himself from wanting to poke his head inside wanting to make sure his friend was alright, but as he placed his helmet down on a nearby crate and began to move the screen he came face to face with Jakub who seemed to be rather surprised to see him there which confused him a little. 

"What are you doing here? I thought you would be at the medical centre with Marco, the team said the bike beat him up pretty bad when he landed, is he okay?"

The look on his face must have said it all as Niccolo didn't even stop to pick up his helmet as he sprinted down the pit lane in the direction of the medical centre as quickly as he could while still wearing his race suit, pushing open the door he winced slightly as it loudly banged back against the wall behind it as everyone making everyone jump as they all turned to looked at him, unable to stop himself feeling a little guilty. 

"I’m so so sorry about that, I'll pay for that if there's any damage I promise."

Before he even got a chance to ask the staff about Marco he heard a familiar chuckle from the other side of the room, as he glanced up he recognised it almost instantly as he locked eyes with his mentor, crossing the room he allowed Valentino to pull him into a tight hug in an attempt to comfort him the concern for his friend quite clearly written all over his face, the closeness shared by him and Marco well known by the Academy boys and the pit lane alike.

"I wondered when you would get here because you two have always been attached at the hip, I have to say I didn't expect the dramatic entrance though. But on a positive note there saying he's fine just a bit bruised and sore, but I'll let you go and see him and the boys and I will come back later, take care of him."

Niccolo watched Valentino leave before he entered the small treatment room, although he wasn't sure what he was expecting but seeing his friend laying on the bed covered in various different ice packs, along with the nasty looking bruises that were just starting to come through instantly filled him with worry, crossing the small room he took the seat positioned by the bed and took Marco's hand into his giving it a small squeeze. 

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you; you don't have small accidents do you? I saw the bikes and bodies on the floor as I went past and I know were racers and its part of the job, but I was so scared when I found out it was you laying on the floor at the last corner, I see the bruises but how badly damaged are you? Is there anything else wrong?"

Marco couldn't help but shake his head as he squeezed Niccolo’s hand back, while wrapping his spare arm around his ribs as he attempted to adjust a little and make himself more comfortable. Once satisfied with his position, Marco used their connected hands to pull him closer as he connected their lips as he kissed him.

"I'm sorry for worrying you Nico, but it's not as bad as it looked on the television I promise and I'm okay just quite sore and bruised. So I hope you didn't have any plans for the next few weeks because I could use some looking after, if you’re available? I was thinking it would be nice to spend some quality time together away from everyone else."

Leaning forward Niccolo couldn’t help but smile as he pulled away pressing a kiss to Marco's forehead as he gently wrapped an arm around Marco's waist just above his. Laying himself on his side as he allowed Marco to get comfortable next to him, resting their heads together he allowed his eyes to fall shut simply enjoying the closeness between them. 

"Marco you should know by now that wherever you go I go or vice versa, you and I are a team no matter what, I don't care where we are as long as we're together. It’s you and I against the world no matter what, I mean we live together so it’s not like I can really get away from you be it home, the ranch or the race track. " 

Marco couldn't help but smile a little at that because he still remembers how scared he had been when he first realised he had feeling for his best friend, he had feared his feelings wouldn't have been returned. Which is why he hadn't said anything for so long because he didn't want to lose his best friend, but in the end it was their close friendship that made the progression from friends to partners so natural when they were finally brave enough to admit their feelings.


End file.
